User blog:Emeraldblade95/New PG Rules
While many of our contributors are doing well to abide by the 10 nominations maximum that are active and on reserve, nominations for reserve are filling up at rather an alarming rate. If you haven't noticed already Sirin of the Void posted a new announcement that not only introduces new rules, but also notes that Villains Wiki is not Pure Evil Wiki, while this site's case is not as serious, I still agree with them in saying that the same applies to Heroes Wiki and that this is not Pure Good Wiki. PG Proposals is not the primary reason this site exists, the main reason the site exists is to allow users to create articles pertaining to fictional heroes; this is not meant to serve solely as a polling site to determine if a hero fits some controversial category or not. Because of this, stricter rules need to be put in place to help keep the flow of nominations at a steady rate. The Following rules begin as of today: #Users will only be able to nominate 3 proposals every 48 hours. If any of you haven't noticed, some of our users are putting up nominations more often than others: namely The Crazy Terror and ESPECIALLY Kronika X Cetrion. This is a somewhat stricter limit than Villains Wiki's limit of 5 per period, as the problem on this site is more obvious. I'm not trying to be mean to the aforementioned users or trying to be autocratic about this issue, this new rule is here to allow users who can't seem to post proposals that have been in their minds for some time to get a much greater chance to post them. #*To further control this flow, an announcement will be posted very 48 hours to help keep track of what nominations will be on the next voting period 48 hours ahead of time under the name: Proposals for (date in question), and will feature a list of 10 open slots for the upcoming voting period. Users will need to comment ahead of time on these posts to allow me to configure the nomination into one of the slots for the next voting period before they can create the nomination that is on hold. Once a user has reached the 3 proposal limit for the upcoming period, a message in the form of a reply will be sent by me notifying you that you have reached the maximum limit of proposals for the upcoming period. #Another problem Queen Misery mentioned in the previous post that I overlooked by mistake was the fact that some users are not putting much effort into their proposals. While most of our users are putting a reasonable amount of content pertaining to their nominations into the proposals, occasionally some users are posting proposals with little effort that are often times missing required sections or contain very minimal content that barely, or sometimes not at all, explains their argument as to why the hero is question should qualify for the Pure Good category. To combat this, the layout will need the following requisites for the below sections: *'What is the Work?:' a basic but established description of the work the hero originates from that allows viewers to get a better understanding of what the synopsis of the series in question is about. This should be at least one paragraph (2-3 sentences). *'Who is He/She? What has He/She Done?:' a basic description about the character and their role in the work in question. This should be at least one paragraph (2-3 sentences). *'Goodness Zone/Admirable Standard:' this is the section where you need to state if a hero has "crossed the goodnesses zone" or not, in other words if they've performed an act that makes them stand out from other heroes or characters in general in the work in question. This is also the section where you should mention what qualities make them qualified for the category. Please be honest and provide as much information as possible. For more information about what makes a hero Pure Good in alignment, please see the criteria. *'Corrupting Factors:' This is the section where you mention what negative qualities the hero in question has, including ones that can be disqualifying to the category: Does the hero in question perform selfish acts? are they arrogant? are they willing to kill their enemies without mercy? Please remember that some corrupting factors are more serious than others and will be recognized as instant disqualifications to the category, whilst others will be seen as disqualifying if there are too many negative factors about a hero. Again, please be honest and provide as much information as possible, and avoid hiding the negative content in an attempt to swayed viewers in voting favor of your nomination. Please see the criteria for more about which categories cannot apply and which categories can. *'Final Verdict:'Simply a short opinion on whether or not you think the hero in question is qualified or not. This shouldn't be more than a sentence, but feel free to allow other users hear you out. *''Note: Please make sure to add an image of the hero in question as well as link to their article tallow users a chance to better understand the character, this can be done by placing a double bracket ([[]]) over the hero's name.'' #Finally there is the issue of users still not giving a legitimate reason for why they support/oppose a proposal. Even though I covered this issue in the previous post and most of our respective users are abiding to this, some users (particularly those who are new to the site and/or are unaware of how the PG Proposal system works, are still commenting with generic yes/no, cut/keep votes. Please make sure to give a decent reason as to why you support or oppose a proposal, such as agreeing/disagreeing with the qualities that fit/do not fit with the Pure Good category, stating if they are more along the lines of Outright, Good-Hearted Bastards, or Anti-Heroes, or mention if the nominator left out a quality that is qualifying/disqualifying for the Pure Good Category. Simply stating that you vote yes/no, cut/keep on a proposal just because you like/hate the character or that they are "the most bestest/worst character ever" are not legitimate reasons and will not count in the final tally. Agreeing to other users votes however is permitted, but it is encouraged to explain what trait you agree with from the other user's comment. *One last note, using sockpuppet accounts to swayed votes in favor to one side is a form of cheating, and if you are caught doing this, your vote will not count and you will receive a block of at least one month. With these new rules in place, I hope users will begin to take the Pure Good Proposal system more seriously and not get too greedy about abusing the system, and instead encourage users who haven't had a chance to to post any nominations they have been holding onto for some time now. Thank You, and have a nice day. Category:Blog posts